Six Words
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: It's amazing what you can cover in just six words. Read about my takes on each character in only six words. Genres change by character. All my personal Head!canon, wrote strictly for me, but I thought I'd put it here for you as well. Might not make since if you don't read my stuff.


**AN:** A bunch of characters described in six words. Written for the diversity genre BC with the prompt; Wait and the genre; Six Words

Lily Evans

Protected her son from early death

James Potter

Trusted someone who screwed him over

Sirius Black

Never regretted meeting his godson, ever

Remus Lupin

Left a seventeen-year-old too much responsibility

Nymphadora Tonks

Hero, unable to meet her son

Severus Snape

Did everything to make her happy

Harry Potter

Forced to grow up to fast

Ginny Weasley

Fell in love way too young

Teddy Lupin

Will never know his true parents

James Sirius Potter

As toublesome as his namesakes were

Albus Severus Potter

Afraid to be who he is

Lily Luna Potter

Waiting for her day to shine

Ron Weasley

Would do anything for his friends

Hermonie Granger

Loyal to those who she befriends

Rose Weasley

Too smart for her own good

Hugo Weasley

A Hufflepuff, and proud of it

Bill Weasley

Married his true love after all

Fleur Delacour

Looked past all of these scars

Victorie Weasley

Just looking for the right guy

Dominique Weasley

Just wanted to be truly accepted

Louis Weasley

Bisexual and complete and total flirt

Percy Weasley

In the end, he came back

Audrey Griffin

Forever scarred by that little girl

Molly Weasley

Fear controls every aspect of life

Lucy Weasley

Feels everything her twin sister does

George Weasley

Stuck in a past life, forever

Angelina Johnson

In the end, it was him

Roxanne Weasley

Picked up on her father's jokes

Fred Weasley 

A symbol of not moving on

Neville Longbottom

One of the bravest men ever

Hannah Abbott

Fighting to Stop others from hurting

Luna Lovegood

Obsessed with things that aren't there

Alice Longbottom

Will never get over her death

Frank Longbottom

Prankster longing to be _their_ age

Abigail Longbottom

Totally; completely; in love with her

Lysander Longbottom

totaly burried under his brothers' reputations

Lorcan Longbottom

Just as crazy as his mother

Hannah Longbottom

Adorably cute; just way to young

Alisha Longbottom

The youngest in her huge family

Draco Malfoy

Too preoccupied on his fathers happiness

Astoria Greengrass

Forever wounded by her sisters cruelty

Bellatrix Malfoy

She would be okay one day

Scorpius Malfoy

Pureblood means absolutely nothing to him

Naomi Malfoy

Shielded from the truth too much

Susan Bones

_Will never get over being splinched_

Katie Bell

_Cursed by a confused death eater_

Lavender Brown

_She's a pureblood in Griffindor House!_

Terry Boot

_He learned so much From Harry_

Cho Chang

_A faithful friend, no matter what_

Micheal Corner

_Was only there because of Ginny_

Colin Creevey

_Shouldn't have been there at all_

Dennis Creevey

_Was looking out for his brother_

Marietta Edgecombe

_Telling Umbridge was a big mistake_

Justin Finch-Fletchley

_Needed to be able to defend himself_

Seamus Finnigan

_Eventually he too joined Dumbledore's Army_

Anthony Goldstein

_Intelligent child, but needed some help_

Lee Jordon

_Didn't quite understand why it happened_

Ernie Macmillan

_Didn't have time to do homework_

Padma Patil

_A perfect prefect giving plentiful detentions_

Parvati Patil

_Hated Ravenclaw for sorting her sister_

Zacharias Smith

_Didn't think the DA should've happened_

Alicia Spinnet

_Has a great love for Quiddich_

Dean Thomas

_Truly believed he was in love_

Fred Weasley

_Died a hero and never forgotten_

Boggart

Afraid of everything that he is

Nagini 

A misunderstood horcrux, looking for care

Basilisk

Froze his only true love, dead

Buckbeak

A misunderstood creature, branded at birth

Bellatrix 

Killed her family, forever in guilt

Peter Pettigrew 

Fooled everyone into trusting him wholeheartedly

Moaning Myrtle

Looked out at the wrong time

Albus Dumbledore

Unable to save his only sister

Ariana Dumblefore

Scarred young, forever haunted by it

Aberforth Dumbledore

Would never forgive his brother, ever

Kendra Dumbledore

Killed by her scarred little girl

Gabrielle Delacour

Forever in her older sisters shadow

Cedric Diggory

Triwizard Tournament gone way to wrong

Gellert Grinwald

Second most dangerous dark wizard ever

Victor Krum

Fell deeply in love with her

Narcissa Malfoy

Regretted all that she had done

Dobby

His dept cost him his life

Rita Skeeter 

Made a living gossiping about everyone

Ted Tonks

Killed because of his blood status

Andromeda Tonks

Too old to care for Teddy

Charlie Weasley

His love for dragons defies him

Horace Slughorn

Had no idea what he reveled

Molly Weasley 

Love is what makes her strong

Arthur Weasley

Loved his family more than anything

Alastor Moody 

The best Auror of his time

Minerva McGonagall

Can't see her life without Hogwarts

Dolores Umbridge

Likes to see people in pain

Lucius Malfoy

He has all the wrong reasons

Rubeus Hagrid

Given a second chance after all

Tom Marvolo Riddle 

Hated everyone for the wrong reasons

Hedwig

Died protecting his only true friend

Vernon Dursley

He had all the wrong beliefs

Dudley Dursley

He never would have been normal

Petunia Dursley

Took her nephew in, in guilt

Fenrir Greyback

Had a fear of being alone

Aragog 

Tried to kill too many people

Cho Chang

She would never forget Harry Potter

Peeves

Made his afterlife annoying Hogwarts children

Crookshanks

The smartest cat in the world

Poppy Pomfrey

Protected her patients from almost everything

Tom Riddle I

Had no idea what he created

Madame Hooch

She could never fly again, ever

Sybil Trelawney

She was a few cookies short

Black Family

Disowned the people who trusted them


End file.
